It Was Always You
by CastielOswinWatsonHolmes
Summary: Johnlock Wedding Vows-So Fluffy you could die-


It Was Always You-Johnlock

The chapel they were married in was a beautiful one…and one of the only churches Sherlock didn't offend the wedding counselors and didn't find the clergymen taking money from the church offering so yes the church was a beautiful one. The day of the air was electric bursts of every emotion were in every direction. The flowers were a combination of Sherlock and John's favorite colors purple and light blue the high contrast made everything seem more beautiful than it was. The procession started the wedding march was played as Sherlock first walked down the aisle he looked like regular Sherlock clad with a tie and "the" purple shirt, his hair was… well his hair was Sherlock too his curls were wild yet uniform as John called it like abstract art was cut precisely an inch shorter his usually cold face was donned with a smile not an large grin but a slight smile. John, on the other hand looked like a completely different person his hair was cut a bit shorter and he wore a tan tuxedo with a light blue shirt underneath. John and Sherlock had a slight argument on who would walk down the aisle John said Sherlock should because he was beautiful like a bride but Sherlock said that John acted like the bride in the relationship John for once won an argument against Sherlock and he prided himself. Sherlock walked down the aisle with in arm she was on the verge of tears as her boys were finally getting married. Many people wondered why the couple's landlady was walking Sherlock down the aisle, it was because was like a mother to both of them even though she 'wasn't their housekeeper' she was their and when the boys asked he to be in the wedding she cried tears of joy. After what seemed like an eternity to John Sherlock finally reached him then Molly's nephew came up with the rings on a satin purple pillow with gold tassels John inwardly fumed when he saw the ugly thing as he wanted a pure white pillow but today was not the day to be his usual sassy self. The rings were given the and vows were now to be made John went first "Sherlock you lived for me and died for me and you came back for me you were there in the good and the bad the light of day and the darkness of light, I asked you not to be dead and you weren't, ever since we met even though I wasn't ready I always loved you and I want to spend all the rest of my days with you." John and the rest if the church was reaching for a tissue including Sherlock he had to compose himself and he finally spoke "As you all know I am not a man of love or compassion and I don't really know the solar system or even Shakespeare but ever since I heard this song I knew it was about you" he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and began to read it "Woke up sweating from a dream with a different kind of feeling all day long my heart was beating searching for a meaning, hazel eyes I was so color blind we were just wasting time but my whole life we never crossed the line only friends in my mind and I realize it was always you can't believe I could not see it all this time it was always you and now I know why my heart wasn't satisfied it was always you no more guessing who looking back now I know it was always you and now all my hidden desires finally came alive and no I never lied to you so why start tonight."Then Sherlock and John closed for a kiss but John pushed his away as he was still crying profusely so Sherlock settled on a hug. The whole wedding profession stood at a standstill slack jawed at the love and sentiment Sherlock showed. Sherlock turned to the crowd "Oi don't look at me like that I didn't break him not while I get John fixed up, everyone go to the main room for wedding things Ok?" Everyone wordlessly moved to the wedding hall and sat down at their respective tables. John finally spoke "That..Was….Beautiful… but let me guess the artist… Maroon 5" "Yup" "That album I found in the trash" "Yes It was" "Nice choice are you sure they didn't write it for us that song is pretty specific" "Nope just a coincidence" "Well lets go to the main hall all this crying made me hungry" " No problem."


End file.
